Kaito runs into a very sexy detective
by Cpt-Abfall
Summary: On a regular heist Kaito ends up running into a certain detective and fianlly gets a close look at how cute he is. Kinda AU. M/M


**I don't own this blah blah blah. **Kinda AU I suppose. Set not long after the Clock Tower fiasco.

* * *

><p>Kaito landed on the roof with all the grace of a ballet dancer and folded his glider into its regular position all whilst cackling loudly. "Bwaha, those baka police couldn't catch me if even if I put on the handcuffs myself" he laughed to himself and held out his prize to examine, a rather large jewel as usual. Kaito had already determined that it wasn't Pandora but that still didn't take the fun out of stealing it.<p>

"You would probably just slip out of them a minute later Kid" An almost bored sounding voice said from behind him.

Kaito masked his shock of someone knowing where he was going to land and turned around with full flare. "Oh? And whom do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, genuinely curious as to who was up on the roof top with him. The police never figured out that far ahead to where KID was going to escape to. They were far too narrow minded and Hakuba was always to stubborn to think that KID was going to get that far in the first place.

The person Kaito was met with stood in the shadows just enough that Kaito couldn't get a good look at their face. Judging from their voice the mystery person was a male. Kaito could also guess he was probably around his age. He could also gather they were probably well off from the suit he could see the stranger wearing.

Kaito began to think of all the people in Beika that were around his age, male, rich, and quite smart. One name automatically jumped to mind.

"Kudo Shinichi" Kaito stated before the stranger could introduce themselves.

Said person stepped forwards with a smirk and shoved his hands in his pockets. Looking completely relaxed, as though he wasn't facing off with a world renowned criminal. "You got me Kid" He said like Kaito was the detective and vice versa. Two could play at this game.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of the Great Detective of the East humbling himself to be here for little old me?" Kaito took a dramatic sweeping bow to the detective. When he stood straight he expected to see an annoyed face like the ones Hakuba would make, instead Kudo had a practically bored expression on.

"I was forced to come here actually," He sighed "In order to capture," Kudo cleared his throat and mimicked a high pitch girls voice "My darling Kid-Sama. We were meant to be together, only he just doesn't know it yet. So you better go get him! And I don't care if you only go after common thieves, you just go do it!"

Kaito stared blankly at the detective processing what he actually just heard. Between seeing 'The Great Detective of the East' doing a girl's voice and hearing the request of some crazy fan, Kaito thought his brain might have just short circuited.

However the first thing he managed to say (definitely not sputter KID always had a perfect poker face dammit!) was "Hey, wait! I'm not some 'common thief'!" He stalked forwards right up into the detective's personal space and poked and finger into his firm (shut up brain!) chest "Trust me, there is absolutely nothing common about me"

Unfortunately Kaito spoke to soon because the next thing he knew there was a hand cuff around his wrist and a hand in his shirt. "Hey whoa, take me out to dinner first," Kaito automatically found himself saying despite the situation. Kudo rolled his eyes and pulled his hand back with the jewel Kaito stole in his grasp.

"Y'know the criminals I catch usually aren't as easy to catch Mr. Common Thief," Kudo said as he raised the other cuff to Kaito's other wrist.

Kaito huffed in annoyance and grabbed Kudo's own wrist to cuff it before he could do the same to him. "Ne~ I'm sure your usual riff raff aren't as charming as me though," He sang song, hoping to get a rise out of the detective.

Kudo just shrugged however, like he had already taken into account this happening, and turned around to start dragging Kaito to the roof door. "No, but at least they aren't as annoying," Kaito cracked a smile, knowing now that he _was _getting under the detective's skin.

Kaito was already slipping out of the handcuff by the time they were almost to the door. "Awww, you wound me Mr. Great Detective," Kaito said and tugged on the handcuff, pulling Kudo backwards and flush against Kaito "I just wanted to make this night enjoyable~" He grabbed Kudo's free wrist and slipped the empty cuff onto it.

"Hmmm, weren't you saying something about me just slipping out of handcuffs earlier?" He whispered right in Kudo's ear as he held the detective against him.

Kaito relished in the shiver that went down Kudo's spine and burned into his memory the sight of the detective blushing. Now he could really understand what all those fangirls went crazy for. He noted the first time he saw a picture of the Detective of the East that they looked very similar but now seeing him up close, Kaito saw that the detective had smoother features, paler skin, deep blue eyes. In short, the detective was really pretty.

And Kaito had him in his grasp. Maybe he could steal one more thing tonight?

"Cat got your tongue?" Kaito teased when Kudo hadn't said anything yet, probably still trying to fight down a blush Kaito presumed.

"God, you're so annoying," Kudo finally managed to say; only making Kaito smile even more.

Kaito giggled and wrapped his arms around the detective "You're so cute when flushed like that," He said and buried his nose in the crook of Kudo's neck.

"W-what are you- Gah! Get off!" Kudo stuttered and struggled from Kaito's embrace without much luck. Kaito let go just enough so he turn the detective to face him.

"I think I will have to steal one more thing tonight, now that I have formally met you," He stated matter-of-factly and Kudo warily watched him, readying to give the thief one of his famous kicks if need it be.

Kaito never gave him a chance though because a moment later he was tilting Kudo's chin up with one of his gloved hands and tenderly kissing the very shocked detective. He pulled back enough to watch the crimson blush spread across Kudo's face as he realised what just happened.

"P-pervert!" He yelled and swung he leg and a crushing, almost karate like kick. Fortunately Kaito saw this coming and dodged it gracefully before putting a few steps between him and the murderous detective who could probably kill him several times over and make it look like an accident each time.

"You can keep the jewel, a kiss from your lips was a much better score tonight," Kaito said smirking and leapt off the roof with the usual twist and flare before releasing his glider.

"Dammit Kid! I'll catch you for that!" He could hear Kudo shouting at him and Kaito safely glided away laughing manically. This only gave him more opportunities to harass the Great Detective.

* * *

><p>I might continue this. Depends on the response to it.<p> 


End file.
